And I Watch
by Lykaios Nyx
Summary: And I watch you, running your calloused fingertips through your silky hair and pulling it into a hair tie. You tapping those same calloused fingertips on my arm. [Part 1 of 2 in 'Watching' Series]


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

* * *

"And I watch you. You with your dark hair shining in the sunlight. You with your warm, caring eyes. I've never once doubted the fact that you didn't care for me, no matter what anyone says.

I watch you get up and chase after him, tackling him to the ground. I can't exactly hear the conversation, but what ever he said made you happy. I can tell by the smile that graces your handsome face.

And I watch you, I watch you flirt with the younger girls, grinning your beautiful, lopsided grin. No matter how hard of a day I've had, one smile from you and I'm happy, or at least happier than what I was. You, always being the one there for me, no matter what you've got going on.You, you who would cancel Quidditch practice or a game if I needed you.

And I watch you. You and the graceful way you make your way across the room. You and the way you attract attention in a crowded room, but you never _really _seem to enjoy it. You, when you go out of your way in the hallway just to say 'hi' or to hug me. I've been told I'm a very observant person.

And I watch you. You, you're the one who intrigues me with every thing you do. Major or minor, it doesn't matter. You, the way you sit next to me, talking about anything and everything, and I can inhale your wonderful spicy mixed with a fresh linen scent. You, you who turns your head asking an absolutely absurd question when you _know _I wasn't paying attention. You, you're the one I laugh with when I answer 'yes' to that absurd question and then realize what I did.

You and the charming way you talk to everyone, except for a certain few. You with your protectiveness towards me, never letting any other besides the other Marauders close.

And I watch you, running your calloused fingertips through your silky hair and pulling it into a hair tie. You tapping those same calloused fingertips on my arm. You using those rough fingers to connect the few freckles that I have on my arm, 'writing' different phrases on my skin, and tracing intricate patterns on my back.

And I watch you. You, you glance at me, trying to make it look as though you were looking at something behind me. You, you blush when I smile at you because I know I just caught you staring at me. You're the one who feels guilty when I frown because you think _you've _done something wrong. You...who seems like you can't even talk or think logically when I look at you sometimes.

And I watch you. You, I watch _you _put your arms around me and I lean back to absorb all your warmth. If you get cold, I'll share, I promise.

You, you taunt me with you twinkling eyes and soft looking lips. You taunt me when you stretch, when you whisper, when you lightly touch my hand. You tease me with the warmth of you and your beautiful hair.

And yet I still watch you. Even when we're supposed to be asleep, because I'm a night 'owl' and it doesn't bother me, as long as I have you to watch. I watch you thrash around in your sleep, messing up the sheets and comforter on your bed. They're pooling on the floor right about now.

And I watch you, albeit I'm so concerned. I don't want you to have to tolerate any demons in your sleep. I watch you turn over one last time before you sit up panting. You run your hand threw your sweat dampened hair and look around the dorm. I have a small lamp lit and you see me watching you in the light.

And I watch you. I watch you get out of your bed and slowly pad your way across the cold stone floor. And you almost fall on the curtain smiling sheepishly when I scoot over, inviting you in. I watch you as you wrap your arms around me, hugging me as if you thought I would leave. I would never do that to you.

And I watch when you lean in to kiss me good night, that is until I close my eyes and savor the kiss. I smile when we break the kiss, wrapping my arms around you as well, nuzzling into the crook of your neck. And instead of watching this time I listen. I listen to you whispering 'I love you so much.' I listen to myself reply 'I love you too.' And pretty soon we're both asleep, lying in each others arms. And when I wake up in the morning I'm still watching."

"Christ Moony, you have a lot of time on your hands," came Sirius's facetious reply.

"Yeah, I suppose I do, but I like watching you Padfoot," Remus said, running his hands through his lover's midnight locks. "Besides, I know you watch me too."

Sirius blushed and buried his face in the crook of Remus's neck.

"I love you Siri."

"I love you too," was Sirius's muffled answer.

* * *

FIN

A/N:. if you'd review I'd be really really happy!


End file.
